Fandomwords100 naughty drabathon stories
by snowbaby921
Summary: these are short drabbles between 100-300 words I am writing for the fandomwords100 page on live journal for there naughty drab-a-thon 2011. I will include the prompt at the top of each page. Each story is written seperatly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are little drabbles I am writing for fandomwords100 over on livejournal. Each Drabble is between 100-300 words using a prompt from people giving them under the Naughty drab-a-thon part of the site. It would be great if people could go over to live journal and join. My name over there is snowcrazy921. All are welcome it is a muli fandom site. You can write for what ever fandom floats your boat. There is also another monthly contest going on. I am on team Ice and the other team is team fire. Winning team gets a banner and one person from each team who writes the most and receives the most points gets a banner also.**

This one is called **Strange Feelings**

The Prompt is: **Lust Filled Eyes**

Rating: **T  
**

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and had a strange feeling someone was watching him He brushed it off his shoulder as he sat down to eat with his friends. In the middle of a conversation with Ron the feeling came back. Slowly he looked around at the other tables in the hall and stopped dead on a pair of Grey lust filled eyes looking at him.

They were watching him intently and with so much emotion, Harry felt himself go hard. When he looked at the rest of the person he nearly fell out of his seat and saw the trade mark smirk cross the other boys face.

"Hey mate you alright?" Asked Ron at seeing Harry straighten himself out.

"Yeah I'm fantastic."

Harry chanced looking back over to where the eyes were before but noticed the person they belonged to was gone. He quickly walked out of the Great Hall to find him, but came up short. Sliding down the nearest wall he sighed in exasperation for thinking naughty thoughts about the owner.

"It's fucking Malfoy. What the hell are you thinking?" He asked him self.

"Yeah why are you thinking about me Potter?" came a reply right next to him.

Harry looked up and caught the lustful eyes again and had to hold back a moan from coming out of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is called: **Unexpected Encounter**

Prompt is: **Someone will See**

Rating: **M  
**

Theo was rounding the corner when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. His first instinct was to go for his wand and curse the person who just did that. He suddenly felt warm lips touching his own, tongue licking at his bottom one, asking for entrance.

His mind was reeling in the feel of this body being pushed against him as a hand rubbed his cock threw the thin fabric of his robes. He was trying to figure out who this person was, he knew he didn't have a girlfriend and suddenly realized the body against him didn't have any breasts.

He pushed the person away from him and couldn't stop blinking at the blonde haired, grey eyed boy standing in front of him with a wicked grin on his face.

"Gods I wanted to do that for so long, couldn't help my self when I saw you walking here alone."

"Draco what the hell are you doing?"

"This!" Draco replied before he advanced on Theo once again. Theo found his hands held above his head by one of Draco's as his pants were being undone with the other. He had to admit to himself that he was definitely enjoying this attention he was receiving.

His hands were released and he wrapped them around Draco's waist only to have them pushed off. Words came back to him once he saw Draco kneeling down on the floor, with his cock in his hand.

"Someone will see." Theo whispered out.

"I don't care" Draco said just as he moved forward engulfing Theo's cock fully into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Surprise Desert**

Prompt: **Strawberries and cream**

**R**ating: **M**

Hermione was trying to decide what to make her boyfriend for their very first valentine's day together. He had wanted to have a private evening in the Room of Requirement tonight and she wanted to bring desert.

After some serious thinking she found her self in the castle's kitchens taking a can of whipped cream from the fridge. On the table, placed neatly on a tray was a plate of strawberries. After putting the cream on the berries she grabbed the plate and went to meet her man.

Upon arriving in the room she noticed he had not arrived yet. She jumped at the sound of the door opening and flipped the plate onto her self, sending some strawberries and cream down the front of her shirt.

"Blaise you scared me half to death." She said turning around and seeing a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked

Blaise took long strides towards her and ripped her shirt off her body, before he leaned down and started to lick the cream off the top of her breasts.

"Oh oh" Hermione sighed

"Now this is what I call a surprise desert Love!" Blaise grinned up at Hermione before he carried her to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Harry's Obsession**

Prompt: **Tie me up**

Rating: **M  
**

Harry knew that is obsession with a certain blonde Slytherin would only find him in trouble. He found himself following Draco around every where that he went and was not surprised when the other boy stopped him.

"Potter why do you keep following me about?"

"I like watching your ass." Harry blurted out.

"What?" Draco asked as he stepped back

"Shit did I say that out loud."

"Yes."

Harry was thinking, may as well go for it now.

"I want you to tie me up and do as you wish with me. I would love to suck your cock and ravish your body before you do that though. Maybe I can change your mind on some of the hate you feel for me."

Draco stood with his back against the wall, mouth hanging open.

"Well are you going to say something?" Harry asked stepping closer to Draco.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to say to that Potter?"

"Fine don't talk, let me do what I want with you and you can then do with me what you will, Even if you want to beat me." Harry didn't give Draco time to respond, he kneeled down and began to suck the gorgeous cock he let free in front of him.

Harry smiled when he heard Draco moan and put his hands in Harry's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Anniverary**

Prompt: **Use your tongue**

Rated: **M  
**

Harry and Draco were spending their anniversary in Paris. They had gone sight seeing and window shopping, and just enjoyed their time alone together. Once they were back at their hotel room everything went to the extreme.

They barley made it threw the door when Draco grabbed Harry and pushed him into the wall. He ran his hands down Harry's toned stomach and over his crotch. Unable to contain himself he ripped open Harry's shirt and pulled down his pants and boxers. He roughly kissed the soft skin of his Husbands neck and made his way down to his nipples, where he drew one into his mouth and bit down hard.

He heard a moan come from Harry as they ground their crotches into each other. Draco lost a moment of concentration and Harry took the upper hand. Harry grabbed Draco by the waist, turned him around and bent him over the counter just to their right.

Draco found himself naked shortly after and Harry bending down behind him. He felt little nips on his ass as a finger found it's way into his tight hole.

"Love please use your tongue, get me wet and make love to me." He moaned out, he loved when Harry took charge in the bed room. It was a rare occasion and he savored every moment of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Costume

**Prompt: **Stockings/Heels

**Rating: **M

Theo walked into his lovers room and felt his jaw dropped to the floor as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. It was Halloween and they had decided to go as Romeo and Juliet. His lover agreed to go as Juliet, which he couldn't wait to see what they had dressed up as.

The blonde stood in front of him and he didn't even recognize who it was at first. All he saw was green high heels attached to long legs covered in sexy green stockings, just under a plaid black and green mini skirt. Then he looked up and saw a black short shirt covering his lovers chest and made his way up to looking in steel grey eyes.

"Dray? Is, Is that you?" He asked, trying to hold himself back from jumping his lover.

"Yes, like the costume?" Draco asked with a wide smirk on his face.

"You know I damn well do." Theo replied

Draco walked up to Theo and placed his hand on his crotch, smiling.

"I guess you do."

Theo's cock twitch at the light touch and wrapped his hands around Draco waist.

"You keep that up and we won't make it to the party. All your preparations will have gone to waste, because I will rip those clothes off of you." Theo commented.

"You can do that at the end of the night love. Right now we have a party to get to."

Theo and Draco partied all night long, dancing close together and enjoying their friends company. When they got back to their dorm room, Theo couldn't wait any longer and threw Draco onto the bed, as he climbed on top of him. He ran his hands on the stockings and up under the shirt. Reaching up and tucking his fingers into the stockings he ripped them off his lover in one swift motion. He quickly realized that Draco was not wearing any underwear beneath his skirt and instantly got hard.

Wrapping the hard erection in his hand he leaned down and took it into his mouth, swallowing it whole. He sucked and licked and relished in the moans coming from Draco as he wrapped a hand in his hair. Draco thrust his cock into Theo's mouth as he came down to swallow it again. He swiftly moved up Draco, kissing him as the other boy wrapped his heel clad feet around Theo's shoulders, giving Theo all the room he needed to thrust into Draco waiting arse.

They made love all night long and Theo couldn't have appreciated heels and stocking any more then he had that night.


	7. name change

**A/N Wanted to let all my readers know that my name was changed from babygurl010407 to snowbaby921 I had to change for personal reasons and hope I can let all my readers know they can look for my stories under this name**


End file.
